A tu lado
by Albagarnie
Summary: No moriría así. Si debía caer...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic nacido de mi indignación por cómo murió Fili en TBOFA. Al principio hasta pasé por la negación, pensando que así no podía morir y que en cualquier momento volvería. Por eso al final he escrito un corto y rápido fic sobre esto.**

* * *

><p>Fili iba por delante. Al frente de los dos, el primero que caminaba por aquella edificación. Cualquier peligro, él se lo encontraría antes. Quizá estos pasos de ventaja le permitieran proteger a su hermano.<p>

Cuando vio un solo movimiento frente a ellos, hacia arriba, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Espera –detuvo a Kili poniéndole un brazo por delante-. Yo voy arriba. Tú ve por ahí.

Su hermano asintió, y siguió el camino indicado.

Fili respiró hondo, ahogando un sollozo y un temblor. Agarró su espada, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

A cada paso, comprendía más lo que se iba a encontrar ahí. Pero debía hacerlo, enfrentarse a los orcos era su deber. Era él quien tenía que subir a donde estaba el peligro, no podía dejar ir ahí a su hermano pequeño. Si lograba al menos distraerlos, conseguiría que Kili escapara de esa trampa, que pudiera ir con su tío y se enfrentaran a ellos…

Tenía que proteger a su familia, él sería la advertencia de los orcos que llegaban. Haría cualquier cosa que hiciera falta, por un ápice de ventaja, por hacer crecer una pequeña esperanza de que su hermano fuera a estar a salvo en esa guerra.

Y aunque cuando llegó y se encontró ante ellos trató de luchar, porque cada muerte del enemigo sería siempre algo a favor de su bando, al final irremediablemente lo capturaron.

Allí mostraban los orcos a Fili, con una espada en su espalda. Justo abajo, su hermano.

A salvo, todavía…

-¡FILI! –gritó su desgarradora voz, la mayor desesperación que un enano podía soltar.

Un cuerpo comenzó a caer desde lo alto.

El mismo grito volvió a sonar, y Kili lanzó los brazos hacia delante, que cayera en él.

Ambos fueron al suelo cuando recibió el peso. Pero en tan solo un instante Kili ya estaba de pie de nuevo, con su hermano inmóvil en brazos. Se movía rápidamente, sin apenas avanzar, sintiendo todo girar a su alrededor.

Confuso, perdido, desesperado. Comenzó a correr, a un lugar entre las ruinas. Un sitio en el que pudieran estar a salvo, apartados de la guerra, solo unos minutos, unos mínimos instantes.

Lo colocó en el suelo, sus brazos temblando, sin saber qué hacer, solo tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡Fili! ¡Fili, no me hagas esto!

Las lágrimas ardientes salían a montones de sus ojos. Su voz hablaba desesperada y temblorosa, casi incapaz de entenderse. Su respiración se aceleraba y frenaba de tal forma que lo mareaba y le hacía daño. Su rostro contraído y sus ojos húmedos apenas le permitían ver.

-¡Hermano! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

El mayor pánico imaginable lo había invadido, desolado. Veía las peores pesadillas convirtiéndose en realidad ante sus ojos.

Se arrancó de cuajo una tela bajo la armadura. Levantó las ropas de Fili, descubriendo el corte en su espalda sangrante.

Moviéndose entre los sollozos, con un cuerpo tan sumido en la desesperación que apenas era capaz de controlar, fue vendando su herida, aquella que estaba a punto de arrebatárselo.

Murmurado palabras abatidas y silenciosas, luchó desesperadamente por cortar ese daño, recuperar cualquier atisbo de vida que quedara en ese cuerpo. Mientras sus manos se mancaban de sangre, él pedía a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo que le permitieran perder su vida por salvar la de Fili.

Sollozos que partían el alma a cualquiera que los escuchara sonaban mientras terminaba de cubrir la herida, con la venda que muy lentamente se veía tornándose de rojo. Aún perdido en la oscuridad de la tristeza, puso una mano en su espalda, necesitando sentir un movimiento, una sola respiración, para que su vida volviera a tener un sentido.

Escuchó en su lugar, un quejido.

-¿Fili? –murmuró, aun temblando, acercándose suave y apresuradamente a él.

Un nuevo gemido, y entonces, con el aliento de su hermano tan cerca, abrió los ojos.

-Mi querido hermano pequeño… -sacó fuerzas de cualquier lugar para hablar con su débil voz- yo debo estar contigo. Si he de morir, será a tu lado.

Pero esa muerte de la que hablaba no iba a suceder ahora. Porque aunque con una mueca, se apoyó en el suelo y se sentó.

-Fili… -murmuró su hermano, con los ojos humedecidos de nuevo, sin que ninguna otra palabra pudiera suspirarse en sus labios.

Viendo el temor en su rostro, Fili le puso una mano en el pelo, el gesto que durante toda su vida había hecho cuando tenía que calmarlo. Acariciándole con el pulgar suavemente, le limpió una lágrima.

-Logré evitar que me clavaran demasiado profundo el cuchillo… Gracias por estar ahí para recogerme.

A pesar de su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, y de las lágrimas que como ríos caían por sus mejillas y empapaban sus ojos, y de su cuerpo temblando en fuertes sollozos; entonces Kili rio.

Y el dolor murió en esa risa, risa de alivio, de sanación, aquella risa del joven enano que tanto amaban todos los que la oían; y su hermano la pudo escuchar aun pudiendo ser esa la última vez.

-Tú también me has recogido –dijo Kili, pues verdad era que siempre había estado ahí para eso, y que la última vez apenas se remontaba a días antes.

-Siempre lo haremos. Estaremos ahí, el uno para el otro –dijo el hermano mayor, y acercándolo a él juntó sus frentes.

Bajo los estruendos y los gritos de la guerra, en aquel único momento, los hermanos sonrientes se encontraron, un instante de amor, de fraternidad, en medio de aquel infierno. Una ligera luz, que llegó a brillar en la oscuridad.

Y después tomaros sus armas e ignoraron sus heridas, y partieron hacia la batalla con los suyos, para ir a luchar juntos, espalda contra espalda, sin que nada jamás pudiera separar a aquellos hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay algunas cosas que quiero decir sobre este nuevo capítulo. Primero, por qué he decidido que esto sea la continuación de este fanfic. Sobre el anterior capítulo cambian los personajes y hasta el estilo de escritura, pero hay algo que los relaciona. El anterior capítulo fue algo que sentí que tenía que escribir después de ver la película, algo que no me había gustado y de lo que tenía que dar mi versión. Y después de leer el libro y conocer las muertes en él, tuve también que escribir esto.**

**He decidido utilizar el punto de vista de Tauriel, porque esto lo considero un poco una muestra de cómo habría sido respetar al libro en esto, teniendo al personaje de la película. Claro, que si a alguien no le gusta este personaje, se entenderá perfectamente que no lea este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Él la había salvado.<p>

Ese enfrentamiento casi había sido sellado, había visto la muerte venir sobre ella. Y entonces, casi desde el cielo, él había surgido.

Lo había llamado, cuando sabía que iba a estar por allí. Y en su enfrentamiento, le había parecido que él la llamaba de vuelta.

Ahora, estaban luchado juntos. Contra aquel orco. Antes le había hecho mucho daño. Pocas veces había sentido en batalla un dolor como ese, los cardenales y los huesos rotos debían ser incontables.

Y había sido tentada a rendirse. Demasiado agotada para seguir luchando. Por un momento pretendió dejarse morir…

Pero ya no. Porque ahora no luchaba sola. Kili estaba con ella, y necesitaban luchar juntos contra aquel poderoso orco. Si no estaba ella ayudándole, tendría un gran riesgo de perder esa batalla. No podía permitir eso. Junto a él, su dolor desaparecía. Sus armas unidas, así se enfrentarían a la oscuridad.

Y en el fondo pretendía defenderlo más a él que a ella misma, contrario a lo que había dicho su rey no podía haber una vida que valorara más. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que la vida de Kili corrió grave peligro.

El enano escuchó un grito. Un grito de dolor, de una voz grave, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Una voz que lo había acompañado toda su vida.

Se giró, a tiempo de ver el duelo entre su tío y el orco pálido. Y durante los segundos que pudo contemplar eso, fue testigo de las terribles heridas que se hicieron el uno al otro.

Pero entonces, con esa oportunidad, el orco pálido lo cogió del cuello. Tauriel salió al instante a defenderle, y fue un enfrentamiento duro con el orco. Pero desató todas sus fuerzas en el combate, y tras unos segundos eternos, consiguió liberarlo.

Logró alejar al orco lo suficiente, como para que Kili tuviera tiempo de ver el cuerpo de su tío caer.

Y sus ojos se abrieron con el mayor dolor. Sintió la inmediata necesidad de ir con él, de defenderle y luchar por cualquier atisbo de vida que le quedara y aún pudieran curarlo. Por cualquier esperanza.

Tauriel pudo ver su rostro, y comprender esto. Y mientras el orco volvía hacia ellos, la elfa habló.

-Ve –le dijo. Kili se giró, y en sus ojos había preocupación, pero por encima de todo lo demás, dolor y miedo. Pero ella desenvainó sus armas, preparada para enfrentarse sola a Bolgo. Era consciente de que ese podía ser su final. Pero ella aún vivía, podía luchar por su supervivencia, y había alguien muy importante para Kili que ya no. Con él era donde estaba su lugar.

Fili surgió de repente, en defensa de su tío, y Kili dejó de dudar y lo siguió. Dio una última mirada atrás, hacia la única persona que podía amar como a con quienes iba.

Y cuando él no se volvió a girar, ella se dispuso a vencer, de la manera que hiciera falta. Se arrojó, junto con Bolgo al precipicio.

Fili y Kili no pudieron ir junto a su tío, no pudieron inclinarse sobre él, pues los enemigos seguían, y ellos debían defender su cuerpo. Y lucharon fieramente, por toda su lealtad y amor hacia Thorin, hacia su tío, el hermano mayor de su madre, quien había pasado junto a ellos toda su vida, quien había sido para ellos como un padre.

Y así lucharon los dos con lealtad, valor y amor, hasta que el arma de un orco alcanzó la espalda de Fili, y otra el pecho de Kili.

Légolas había sido capaz de vencer a Bolgo. Pero Tauriel seguía en el suelo, llena de dolor. Más sus pensamientos mientras lloraba le daban deseos de ponerse en pie, de volver a la batalla.

-Kili… -susurró al viento, a quién la pudiera escuchar, llamando a quién amaba. Y duramente fue capaz de ponerse en pie.

Las águilas estaban llegando, la batalla estaba siendo ganada. Y ella caminaba, buscando un sendero, que la llevara a donde estaban los últimos enanos del linaje de Durin.

Lo primero que vio cuando regresó ahí, fue al hermano de su amado en el suelo, muerto. Y el dolor que sintió en ese momento en su corazón debió de ser un reflejo del de Kili. Tras él, estaba el rey bajo la montaña, caído igual que su sobrino.

Y cuando dio un paso más, sintió un dolor mayor que cualquier puñalada en el mismo corazón. Soltó un angustioso grito, que quedó ahogado, y todos los daños en su cuerpo regresaron a ella. Cayó de rodillas, mientras veía a Kili apuñalado, todo su pecho sangrando. No quedaba esperanza, ya no, y no era capaz de correr junto a él buscándole.

Kili luchaba por un último aliento más. La miraba a ella, sus labios se movían desesperados, su garganta luchaba por una última palabra. Pero no era capaz, y lo último que quedó de él, fue una lágrima que escapó de su ojo.

Su dolor mortal. Todo lo que perdía.

Movía la mano a tientas, con sus últimas fuerzas. Y en su último instante, llegó a rozar los dedos de Fili. Sentía la mano de su hermano, mientras veía la imagen de su amada. Y con estas sensaciones abandonó ese mundo, y llegó a agradecerlas.

Tauriel gritó.

Y pasó mucho tiempo así. En un mismo lugar, llorando y gritando con la mayor desesperación, tras haber llegado a tiempo de ver morir a su amado.

Hasta que la batalla terminó, permaneció así. Llegó a alcanzar fuerzas para levantar la cabeza de nuevo, para ver su cuerpo sin vida, y descubrió que el dolor no mitigaba, y supo que no lo haría jamás.

Dio pasos débiles y tambaleantes, a punto de caer en cualquier momento, hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, cayó de rodillas con él, y tomó en brazos su cuerpo.

Así fue como la encontró su rey.

Había visto a Kili morir por su familia. Ella apenas conocía lo que aquello era. Y quizá lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido alguna vez, habían sido Thranduil y Légolas.

Y cuando le confesó todo lo que había en su interior al rey elfo, y él habló, comprendió la verdad en esto.

Thranduil se puso a su lado, y movió con cuidado el cuerpo de Thorin, acercándolo a los que habían caído defendiéndole. A sus sobrinos.

Puso las manos de Thorin sobre ellos, y por un momento pareció que los dedos débiles de él se movían, acariciándolos.

La mano de Kili todavía rozaba los dedos de Fili. Y Tauriel cogió la piedra rúnica que le había dado, aquella promesa rota, y se la colocó en la otra mano.

Cuando lo rozó, descubrió que su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente.

_¿Por qué duele tanto?_

_Porque era verdadero._

Bajó junto a él, y lo besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :) Hay un momento en el que se habla un poco sobre la relación entre Thranduil y Tauriel, y el caso es que tengo pensado indagar un poco más en ella. Por favor, dejad reviews ^^<strong>


End file.
